


Zombies be Damned

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs into a little trouble when trying to get home</p><p> based on a certain spoiler picture that has been going around H5O fandom for the Halloween episode which is posted at the end of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies be Damned

Steve smiled for the first time in a long time he had plans for Halloween. It wasn't some big costume party or anything like that. It was just him and Catherine going trick or treating with Danny and Grace. They were going to go around the Aina Hina and Hawaii Kai neighborhoods and then come back, make popcorn and watch _The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ for Grace and then maybe something scarier for the adults later once she'd gone to sleep. 

He had it all planned out. He knew when he had to leave town by in order to make it home with a little time to spare. He hadn't counted on his plans going to hell in a hand basket when he walked out of the headquarters and ran smack dab into the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse. He'd forgotten all about the Zombie Walk through Honolulu from the capital to Waikiki. Or maybe more to the point he didn't pay any attention to the memos they had been getting all week about it and he probably hadn't paid to close attention to Danny's reminder about it when he'd left the office earlier. 

Zombies be damned, he had no intention of ruining Grace's Halloween just because of a few zombies. When he didn't see his truck out front where it was normally parked he looked at his phone, ready to call Danny and find out where it was and saw he had text messages waiting. Opening the one from Danny he read, " _moved your truck behind the building so you wouldn't get trapped. Zombies on King and Beretania. Use Punchbowl._ "

He smiled when he read the text. Leave it to Danny to have it all figured out. He headed toward the backside of the building to get his truck. He'd get stuck in hellish traffic due to road closures but at least he'd make it to go trick or treating with Grace. Zombies weren't going to ruin his plans.

 

  
[](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/17472/197233)  
M


End file.
